you Hurt me sesshomaru
by killer dog demon
Summary: Kagome is in heat and Sesshomaru shows up read and find out
1. Chapter 1

You Hurt Me Sesshomaru

By killer dog demon

Chapter 1: Hot spring Chaos

Kagome 'thinking'

Sesshomaru '_thinking'_

Sesshomaru's beast_** 'thinking'**_

Kagome was at the hot spring by herself relaxing but to her knowledge she was in heat. About one hour later she got out and started getting dressed.

(Else where)

Sesshomaru was walking about five feet away when he the sent of Kagome in heat hit his nose.

'_**Bitch in heat'**_

'_Yeah but it's my half brother's bitch so I can't' _

'_**Then I'll take just take myself with or without force'**_

Just then Sesshomaru's eyes turn blood red so he ran to her with his demonic speed. When he got the she was in her panties and that was all she had on

"What are you doing here Sesshom…." Which was all she could say before he kissed her in a very passionate and heated kissed. When he did so his hand lightly grabbed her breast and gentle messaged it

'Ok this is different Sesshomaru hates humans but why is he kissing and grabbing my breasts'

She moaned into the kiss when he broke the kiss he said "Take them off or I'll do it for you then lay down with your legs wide open"

"But why would I do that? I'm a human and you're a demon plus you hate me!!"

"For two reasons, one you're in heat and two you don't want to be raped by a demon now do you? So if u don't I'll help relieve you of your heat."

"Will you go gentle with me and not have Inuyasha hear us please" I promise and I give you my word only problem is if I cum you will carry my child if that is alright with you?"

She nodded her head took her panties off lied down and spread her legs apart as wide as she can go so Sesshomaru got undressed got to his knee and entered her core but capturing her mouth to quite down her cries of pains. When she was ready she bucked under him to let him know she was ready. So he started pulling out and thrusting back in slowly he did this until she bucked under him again saying its ok so he broke the kiss. She said between panting "Please go faster and harder do not hold back I know your holding back" so he went harder and faster with each thrust about every 30 thrusts she came to her climax. About her 17th climax he finally came to his peck. So he shoot his hot semen in to her womb as he did he bit down on the joint of the shoulder and neck making Kagome his mate for life. Then he got up and got dressed before he left he said

"If I were you I would take a bath to wash my sent off you. I will be back I about 4 months to see if you have my pup or not ok goodbye my little miko."


	2. aftermaththree weeks later

chapter 2 Aftermath three weeks later

Kagome was at her time when she started throwing up every morning and after she ate breakfast. So she was thinking that she had a flu that was all but to her knowledge she was with child. When she put her school uniform on it was too tight.

When she went down stairs her mother said "Morning honey, you have a doctor's appointment today so you're not going to school. Okay?"

"Yeah Mom." So her mom asked her a weird question which was "Honey did you get your time of the month yet?" "No mom I was support to get is 2 weeks ago why do you ask?" "When did you have sex and not tell me about it?" "Well you see it was in the feudal era about 3 weeks ago! Oh Kami! " "Who was it with was it Inuyasha Miroku or some other demon and/or guy?" "It wasn't Inuyasha or Miroku nor was it human it was. Sesshomaru! Inuyasha's older brother but he said he will be there if I am pregnant!"

Kagome heard a low growl and a whimper coming from behind her she knew who it was. So she turned around and said "why didn't you tell me I was in heat? Or did you want this to happen to me? WELL WHY INUYASHA WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME I HATE YOU!!!!!!" "I'm so sorry Kagome I didn't mean to not tell you I was just pissed off at you that why I didn't tell you I didn't know my brother would mate with you I wish I was there to stop him I guess I will have to kill him now!" "No you will not if you do I will pin you back to that tree I unpinned you from got that or I will S.I.T you till you die got that." All Inuyasha did was nod his head with his ears pressed hard against his head.

"Kagome, you know you can't search for the shards anymore right because if you do you can get hurt and so can the pup if you do get hurt and you lose the pup my brother will kill me and then rape you to get another child not like he loves you or anything." I know that. That's why I'm staying in the feudal era for now on but I'm going to visit here every now and then if that's ok with u Mom?" "Yeah its okay with me as long as I get to see my grandchild." "Thank you mom but can we go and buy my baby some baby things like a crib, clothes, food, bibs, binkies, bottles, and everything else please. We can you the college money that we saved up for me to by them!" "Sure honey but first let's go and get you things packed up ok?" "Yep Inuyasha do you want to help and don't you dare tell Sango, Miroku Shippo and Keada about the little one or else I will cut your dick off." He nodded and walk up the stairs started packing her things.

About three hours later they were done and Kagome and her Mother were on there way to babies 'r' us so they bought all the needed when they were done and home. Kagome told Souta and Grandpa about the little one. Souta was the only one out of the two who were happy grandpa was highly pissed that his first great grandchild was a demon.

So when Kagome said her goodbyes Inuyasha already had her things on the other side of the well he come back to get her because he didn't her child or her to get neither hurt or killed. When they got there he jumped out picked up on their, he asked "Do you want me to build your own hut for you and the pup?" "Yeah that would be great thank you so much." "You're welcome. Just keep this pup safe for my brother and me." "I will I promise"

When they got to Keada hut Kagome sat down just as Shippo jumped on her. Inuyasha walk over and said "Shippo, Miroku can I talk to you about what we need to do for Kagome since she is now living here but she has something she want to tell you guy."

"What is it Kagome?" "Well you see I'm with child now" "WHAT" they three in sync "I know that what Inuyasha said when I told him that it was his brother's child" "What do you mean it is Sesshomaru's pup?" Kagome just broke down and cried. Sango walk over and tried calm her down but she didn't help.

About one month later the hut was done and everything in the hut. The inu group left in search of the jewel shards.

Tbc….


	3. alone or not alone

Chapter 3 Alone or Not alone

Its been about 2 and a half months since Kagome found out She was pregnant with Sesshomaru's pup but she looked about as if she was 8 and a half months along. She was about one week left till she had the pup but she didn't know that. At least she lived in Keade's village 'why is my baby kicking like crazy all of a sudden and why do I sense a demon a powerful one at that' which was about 500 feet way but she didn't know who was.

Kagome was working one her miko powers when that same demonic aura showed up again but this time it was under the god tree. Right then her water broke. 'oh shit not now this can't be happening not with a demon near by.' So Kagome walked backed to Keada's Hut where she fell on the floor in pain. So Keada got hot water and a towel ready for the pup or pups.

About 2 hours later Keada said "Kagome when I say push you push. Now push hard as you can." So Kagome did so and the pup's head came out "Your doing good now push a little harder than before okay." Kagome nodded and pushed even harder until she didn't fell the pup in her anymore. When Kagome heard the pup cry she happy that her pup was okay. "Kagome It's a boy do you have a name for the…" just before Keada could say little one sesshomaru came in and said "I do have a name for our son it is Hikaru (meaning radiance or light) if that is okay with my mate?" "Yeah it's okay with me." "Then Hikaru it is."

So Kagome and sesshomaru walk out of the hut. When Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere "What the Hell do you want? Did you do enough to Kagome already?" "What the Hell do you want Inuyasha? If it wasn't for you not telling me about I was in heat I would not have had a full blooded inu youkai named Hikaru and found a new love in your brother Sesshomaru. So thank you so much Inuyasha. And by the way SITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she scream not too loud to hurt the baby and Sesshomaru's poor ears. They walked to the god tree when Sesshomaru looked at her and said "mate I love you and our son will you both live a my castle with me and my ward ?" "Yes my Mate I would love to as long as we can go to the bone eater's well to visit my family on the other side of it." "of coarse we can do you think I will let my mate not see her family at all" she just shook her head. So they got all of kagome stuff and said their goodbyes took off to the castle..

To be continued….


	4. visit to the future and inuyasha feeling

Chapter 4 [visit to the future for Sesshomaru and Hikaru and Uncle Inuyasha's true feeling reveled]

When Kagome and Sesshomaru were walking past the well Kagome stop and started to cry softly trying not to wake Hikaru up. So Sesshomaru walked over and said "Would you like to see them before we go home my love and my mate?" "Yes I would but I don't know if you both can go down the well with me." "We won't know if we don't try just hold on to me when I jump in and hold on to our son my Kagome."

So she did so as he jumped in with Kagome and Hikaru when they did the blue light surrounded them. When they touch down Sesshomaru picked her up by the waist and jumped up. She handed Hikaru to him and opened the door for them.

So they walk out as they walked to the house Hikaru started crying and talking inu language "_Daddy what is that horrible smell it worse then that guy with the ears on his head who is he any ways he smells a little bit like you?" _Sesshomaru looked at him then Kagome spoke in inu language "_Hikaru that horrible smell is pollution it's a type of toxin in the air and the guy with ears on his head is your un…" _"KAGOME" She looked behind her to see who it was it was no other than Inuyasha

[Inuyasha's Point Of View]

Kagome was looking at me with anger but why did she just speak inu to her son what is her son's name any ways. Then I spoke inu "_Kagome you can speak inu language? Only inu youkais can! But that must mean you're an inu youkai right?" "What do you mean I'm not a youkai. If I was I would look like one but I'm not." "Mommy who is he? Why does he have the same color hair as daddy and kind of smells like daddy?" "Hikaru this is your idiot uncle Inuyasha daddy's half brother. He also didn't tell me that I was in heat if he did I would never have had you or fell in love with your father." _So I went to Kagome who just hand Hikaru to Sesshomaru and I kissed her on the lips. I heard five growls behind me wait 5 I only know two youkais then who the fuck are the other three I broke the kiss. Kagome hit me so hard I flow across the yard. When I got up and look I saw three youkais standing on the stairs of Kagome house near the door "Kagome I'm so sorry I just love you I want you to have my pups but I guess that will never happen unless I kill my brother and his son." Right this my eyes changed I could feel my beast taking over. My beast was going to kill them both until I smelt salt coming from Kagome. That's when I took back over "Kagome, I didn't mean what I just said can you forgive me please?" Kagome shook her head and said "No I can't you threaten my mate and my pup."

[Normal point of view]

"Who are you guys?" Sesshomaru said to the three other youkais "I'm Kagome's mother this is her grandfather and her brother souta. You must be Sesshomaru I heard a lot about you." "So I am a youkai. Why didn't you tell me? I thought there were no youkai here in this time." "There aren't any around here anymore we are the feudal era your father is lord of the south. Lord Kane."


	5. ok now what

Chapter 5 Ok now what

Kagome just found out she was a youkai "I'M WHAT? I CAN'T BE A YOUKAI I'M A MIKO I HAVE THE POWERS TO PROVE IT!" "No you are a moonlight inu youkai one of the rarest breeds of all we can have other beings powers like monks mikos elementals and hanyous. Now all you have to do is wave your hand in front of face and say 'of noble blood, of youkai blood, unhide my true colors' ok" said Kagome mother. So Kagome waved her hand in front of face and said "Of noble blood, of youkai blood, unhide my true color."

The wind started to pick up around her, her face features start to change like her eyes which were blue and now gold with a hint of silver in it. The on her cheeks there were two strips both midnight blue and the on her forehead is Sesshomaru's crescent moon.

When the wind stopped blowing around her, Little Hikaru said in inu language "_Mommy is that you? You look really pretty no wander daddy picked you!" "Yeah son that why I picked her she is the most beautiful being I have ever saw in my life that is also why I've fell in love with her." _So Sesshomaru handed Hikaru to his grandmother just as he did Kagome fell. So Sesshomaru rush over to her and said "Are you ok my love?" "Yeah I'm ok." So Sesshomaru sat her done to her feet. When they got in the house Kagome started sing (keep holding on by Avirl Lavigne)

{ You're not alone

Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through}

When she finished Hikaru was asleep, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were amazed at her voice. When they all heard a single clap coming from near the door they look to see lord Kane. "Well I see Lord Sesshomaru you have choosen my daughter as your mate. It's nice to see you again Kagome, Souta and Miki. (Kagome and Souta's mother's name which mi means beautiful and ki means chronicle.) Who might this little one be? You must be Inuyasha the son of Lord Toga, are not?" Yes sir. I am his son. But I'm only a hanyou." "Father the little one is your grandson Hikaru. He is mine and Sesshomaru's son."


	6. the club

** You hurt Me sesshomaru**

** the club**

"Kagome, your friends are here their asking if you want to go to the club tonight?" Kagome and Sesshomaru came down stairs with Little Hikaru in Sesshomaru's arms. So Kagome looked in to Sesshomaru's eyes with her begging eyes he nodded and whispered "As long as I go with you my love because I want to see what this club is." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She ran up stairs got dressed. Then went down stairs and asked her parents "Mom dad, sesshomaru and I are going to the club so can you watch Hikaru for us?" "Of course Sweet we love to"

At the club Sesshomaru and Kagome were looking human inorder to belend in. Then one of Kagome's favorite songs come on which was bed by J Holiday.

{[into J. Holiday]  
Oo-oh, oo-oh  
(Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay)  
Put you to bed, bed, bed  
Put you to bed, bed, bed  
With every verse her hips sway.

_[Verse One:]_  
Girl, change into that Victoria Secret thing that I like  
Alright  
OK  
Tonight you're having me your way  
Perfume  
Spray it there  
Put our love in the air  
Now put me right next to you  
Finna raise temp' in the room  
First rub my back like you do

With each sway of her hips she rubbed up on Sesshomaru's hips.

Right there (uh huh) right there (uh)  
You touch me like you care  
Now stop  
And let me repay you for the week that you've been through  
Workin' that nine to five and stayin' cute like you do  
Oh, oh, oh

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
I love it (I love it)  
You love it (you love it)  
Everytime (everytime)  
We touchin' (we touchin')  
I want it (I want it)  
You want it (you want it)  
I'll see you (see you)  
In the mornin' (in the mornin')

_[Chorus:]_  
Wanna put my fingers through your hair  
Wrap me up in your legs  
And love you till your eyes roll back  
I'm tryna put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed  
Then I'ma rock ya body  
Turn you over  
Love is war, I'm your soldier  
Touchin' you like it's our first time  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed

This was getting him an eraction which was abarible.

_[Verse Two:]_  
I'm starin' at you while you're sleep  
Irreplaceable beauty  
Put my face up in your neck and breathe (Ooh, breathe)  
Take you into my senses  
Wake up it's time to finish  
Round two, round two  
Matter of fact, it's closer to three  
She like, "How long I been sleep?"  
Shawty kisses turn into the sweetest dreams  
Like give it to me  
And I can feel her tell me  
"My angel, this is wonderful"  
Thanks for letting me bless ya  
Come down, fly right  
Drift back into heaven  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge:]_  
Watch the sunlight peak over the horizon  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
The sun ain't the only thing that's shinin'  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
Now I'ma send you out into the world with my love  
Tell everybody, Ay  
Everybody  
Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay}

Then her next favorite song came on which was Low by flo rida featuring T-Pain

_{[Intro - T-Pain]_  
Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let me talk to 'em  
Mmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
C'mon!

With this she got low to the floor.

_[Chorus (T-Pain):]_  
Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

_[Flo-Rida]_  
I ain't never seen something that'll make me go

Every time she got low Sesshomaru loved it.

This crazy all night spending my doe  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible professional  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa  
Did her thing seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta bank roll  
I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes  
I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her mo  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it go

_[Chorus (T-Pain)]_

_[Flo-Rida]_  
Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing  
Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown  
Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)  
Now that's three grand  
What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man  
I'm dealing rubber bands  
That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders  
I knew it was over  
That heny and Cola got me like a soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky on me I was just like clover  
Shawty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her

_[Chorus (T-Pain)]_

_[Flo-Rida]_  
Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money  
Little mama took my cash  
And I ain't want it back  
The way she bent that back  
Got all them paper stacks  
Tattoo above her crack  
I had to handle that  
I was zoned in sexy woman  
Let me show it make me want it  
Two in the morning I'm zoned in  
Them rosee bottles foaming  
She wouldn't stop  
Made it drop  
Shawty dipped that pop and lock  
Had to break her off that guap  
Gal was fine just like my glock.

To be continuted…

Thank you for all the reviews and I'll keep writing


	7. night of fun

** _ Night Of Fun_**__

_After Kagome was done dancing sesshomaru grabbed_ her hand a placed it on his dick and said in a very seducing voice "Do you know what you dancing did to me, cause right now I want to fuck you on this very spot. So let's get out of here and go to your home so I can fuck you so fucking good you will be in heaven." Which made her blush. When her friend Hojo came up she jerked her hand back and blush even more.

Then said "Umm, Hi Hojo how are you? This is my husband Sesshomaru." This shocked Hojo very much and also sadden him. "Oh I didn't know you got married. Well that's good for you and Sesshomaru keep her safe don't let any thing happen to her please she is a kind loving caring and very sweet girl that what makes everyone care about her." "Don't worry Hojo I will take good care of her and our child that we have. His name is Hikaru." "whoa" "well we have to go right sesshomaru?" sesshomaru just nodded. So they walked out.

When they got home Sesshomaru said in seducing voice "do you want do go to your room or the well house that way we don't wake anyone up?" "The well house." So the changed back into their demonic forms and walk to the well house. When they get there Sesshomaru saw a bed " What is this doing in here" "Mom and dad must have put it here for us."

{warning strong lemon}

So Sesshomaru started to undress Kagome and Kagome undress Sesshomaru. Kagome kicked off her pants and panties when Sesshomaru did the same. Kagome saw how large his cock was her beast thought **_'well I wander if it would fits in my mouth since if fits in pussy' _**'no y don't.' Right then her beast took over so Kagome got on her knees "Kagome what are you….." Sesshomaru was trying to talk when she put her mouth around his large, wide, eracted cock. When Kagome start to move her head back and forth she a loud moan than she felt him sit down. When he did he reached his hand down between her legs with three fingers in her pussy pumping in and out and his thumb rubbing her clit. Everytime she felt him pump in so fast she moan to were she couldn't take it any more so she stop giving him head. That's when she stood up and walked over to the bed with her hips swaying sexual.

When she laid down her legs were wide open that is when she said "come here and fuck me now I cant take it anylonger." So he did. Instead of taking his time he just plunged right into her pussy so hard and fast as he could. He went hard and fast everytime he fucked her she moan. With each climax she screamed his name to the heavens. If it wasn't about 1,000,000 climax of both of them he fell to her side so they could sleep. {Just to tell you its about 12:39 pm now}

To be continued….****


	8. the findings

The Findings

When Kagome and Sesshomaru were done fucking it was 12:39 in the afternoon. They were fast asleep but to their knowledge their pup was hungry. So when Sesshomaru heard a Knock on the door of the well house he rolled over ontop of Kagome placed himself inside of her. So she jerked awake "morning to you too. I see you frisky again. So fuck me." So Sesshomaru started to fuck her like mad pumping in and out fast and hard. When the door open Inuyasha was freaked out seeing his brother fuck is best friend like no tomarrow.

That all stopped when they heard Hikaru speak to Inuyasha who covered Hirkaru's poor little eyes _"Uncle inuyasha why are you covering my eyes? Is mommy and daddy doing something that you do like me to see? Well mommy and daddy what are you doing can you please tell me? Uncle Inu won't tell me a thing which (sniffle) i don't like be left out (sniffle)! I hate you Uncle Inuyasha_!!!!!!!!!!" So Hikaru bite his uncle hand which made Inuyasha drop him and ran out the door. Hiraru started whimpering when he hit the floor Kagome and Sesshomaru got dressed "Kagome you go to Inuyasha I will teaned to our son"

Kagome start following Inuyasha's scent which was in the god tree. When she caught the scent of salt in Inuyasha scent Kagome jump up and sat by him. When she did he jump down so Kagome said "SITTTT BOY" that way she can talk to him. "Inuyasha what is wrong? what the fuck did i do to you that you hate me and my son?" " I just saw you fucking my brother and your son said he hates me. I also know you do too or you won't be fucking him." "oh Inuyasha, I don't hate you. you are my best friend and Sesshomaru is my mate if it wasn't for your stupidy I would have had your pups but no you didn't fuck me when you had a chance. I'm sorry that my son and my mate hate you i didn't why they do but i'll talk to them for you" "Thank you Kagome"

So Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to that well house so Inuyasha can say he was sorry to poor little Hikaru when they got there Sesshomaru was rocking back and forth crying holding a died Hikaru "Sesshomaru what's wrong? Why are you crying? Is H........" Before she could finish Sesshomaru attacked Inuyasha "you are not but a killer! Why did you have to kill my only son? Why did you have to fuck to drop him? why?" At this time Kagome ran to the house carrying her died pup crying her eyes out when she got there her mom and dad looked at and asked "where is Sesshomaru?" "Trying to Kill Inuyasha for killing Hikaru" Lord Kane took off to stop Sesshomaru while Miki was trying to calm Kagome.

{with Lord Kane Sesshomaru and Inuyasha}

"SESSHOMARU STOP THIS RIGHT THIS SECOND OR I WILL TELL THE COUNCIL TO TAKE YOU LAND AWAY FROM YOU!!!" That made Sesshomaru stop inuyasha was badly beatin up. "Now sesshomaru go to your mate and calm her down or else i will do it and as of you Inuyasha don't you lay a finger on any of Kagome children when she has anymore since you just kill this one." Right Inuyasha start crying and said "i'm sorry. i'm sorry. I'm sorry Sesshomaru but please just end my pathetic life i don't deseverse to live if all i do is causes pain to everyone i care about." Right then Kagome said "Sit boy you will not ask anyone to end your fucking life"


	9. Love For Inuyasha

**_thank you to all my reviewer who love my story._**

**_ Love for Inuyasha_**

After what happened to four week old Hikaru. No one would talk to Inuyasha which made completely guiltly which he was all ready guilty as it is. Everytime Inuyasha walks by Hikaru's grave, clawed his wrist until Kagome Sesshomaru or Kagome's family pulls his claws out. Everyday goes that Inuyasha life feels emty until he went back to the fuadal era and hear singing (what hurts the most by rascal flatts)

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh....

Inuyasha was think 'Wow who is she? Is she the angel I've been looking for.' So Inuyasha walked up and said "Hello, I'm Inuyasha. You have a very beautiful voice so what is your name?" she turned around and said "My name is Tamiko (meaning many beautiful child). If you want to know I'm looking for a mate and I'm a inu hanyou just like you. So would you be my mate?" "I would love too but yo have to meet my older brother first and his mate. I need help they are very mad at me I drop their first born son. now they wont talk to me (sniffe) they know i didnt mean to drop Hikaru." "where do I meet this brother of yours" all inuyasha did is pick her up and took up to the well and jumped in.

tbc......


	10. Forgiving Inuyasha and Horny brothers

**thank you for the riveiws from** _**dreaming of vampires, angelapage, GothicHime89, Kouga's old woman, KatiechanXoxoXsesshoukun, cherryblossm and everyone else** _**From Killer Dog Demon **

**Forgiving Inuyasha and horny brothers**

After Inuyasha jumped in the well with his new love and soon to be mate Tamiko they were teleaported to the future. When they got there all Inuyasha and Tamiko was "INUYASHA, WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE COME OUT. WE ARE SOO SORRRY WE WERE NOT TALKING TO YOU. WE ALSO KNOW IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT HIKARU IS DIED. IT'S SESSHOMARU'S FAULT HE KNOW YOU WERE AT THE DOOR. THAT'S WHY HE FUCKED ME IN FRONT OF YOU TO MAKE YOU MAD BUT HE DIDN'T FUCKING KNOW YOU HAD MY (SNIFFLE) ONLY (SNIFFLE) SON" "Inuyasha is that your brother's mate?" "yes love it is her name is Kagome Lord Kane and Lady Miki. Did I forget to tell you my brother is Lord Sesshomaru" "No but i already guess that. Now let's go comfort your friend then we can deal with that brother of your's."

So they start walking up the stair when the door open and it was Sesshomaru. "Little brother and you are is soon to be mate am I right? Inuyasha go to my mate, you too and Inuyasha i will deal with you later ok." "whatever" So they walked out of the well house and found Kagome under the god tree looking like she didnt sleep for a month which she hadn't. So Inuyasha said "Kagome are you ok i'm so sorry that i ran off like that i shouldnt have done that but i've found someone. i would like you to meet Tamiko this is Kagome she is my best friend if it wasnt for her I would still be pinned to this very tree only 500 years in the past and I won't have meet you or my friends."

So Kagome hugged Inuyasha and cried into his chest that made tamiko mad as fuck. She walked over to Sesshomaru and said "Get you slut away for Inuyasha now before I kill......" before she could finish Kagome had her hand around Tamiko neck and said "bitch don't fucking try me or sesshomaru i will kill you in a heart beat!" with that Kagome throw her at a tree and said "Inuyasha If your bitch dares to threatin my life again you or her will die it your choice her or your best friend who do you choose?" So inuyasha walked over to Tamiko and said "I'm sorry but I will not go and be your mate if you treat my best friend like shit. So find a NEW GUY BITCH I'M THROUGH WITH PEOPLE TREATING ME AND MY FRIENDS LIKE SHIT"

So Tamiko jumped up and kicked Inuyasha in the face but the kick was caught by Kagome. So Kagome spun around then let go Tamiko went flying. "Thank you Kagome" "Your welcome" So Sesshomaru went up to her, she know he was horny as fuck since she wont fuck him because he wont let her talk to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha if you want to join us you can we can take turns fuck the shit out for Kagome. If you want to I dont mind." "what the fuck happen to my brother Kagome did you talk him into this or was he watching that thing you call porno that you told me to watch with you and the other girls... fuck yeah can I go first." sesshomaru just nodded so inuyasha took his clothes off and Kagome did the same after the went into the well house sesshomaru was already there undressed waiting.

Kagome got over to sesshomaru on her hand and knees with ass facing. Then Kagome waved Inuyasha over to her. So he Plunged in with his hands on her hips holding her there until she moved one of his hands to her clit while her mouth around Sesshomaru's dick. when Inuyasha felt his peck coming on he quickly pulled out and when he did he came so hard it got on his brother which he didnt care. It was his turn this time his brother is going to have the ass which Sesshomaru will have the pussy. Kagome didnt know it as soon as Inuyasha plunged into her ass, as, he sat down a chair holding her legs wide open her on thought was 'I'm so get a strapon' right then Sesshomaru plunged in. every plung they did she moaned.

tbc.........................


	11. a very sad Inuyasha and a healing song

_**kagome's beast thinking kagome 'thinking'**_

_**sesshomaru 'thinking' sesshomaru's beast 'thinking'**_

inuyasha beast 'thinking' Inuyasha beast 'thinking'

{song}

[my laughs and/or looks]

_**A very Sad Inuyasha and Kagome Healings Song**_

**_'Ok now what are you going to about Inuyasha? Mistress he is still sad I think we should sing that song you sang to Sesshomaru's beast who was trying to rape us'_**

**_'yeah I think you have a great idea for once'_**

So Kagome ran to find Inuyasha so was looking for her. when she found him he jumped on her and start to cry.

"Shusshhh it going to be ok!!" "No it's not" so kagome started singing** (_Lean On Me! By: The Temptations)_**

{Sometime in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise we know that there's  
Always tomorrow

Lean on me when you're not strong and  
I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

Please swallow your pride if I have things  
You need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
that you won't let show

Just call on me brother when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long till 'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

Just call on me brother when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road, I'll share your load  
if you just call me

Just call me when you need a friend

Just call me when you need a friend...}

At the end inuyasha was all calmed down and said "I didnt know you knew that song my mother sung it to me as a pup" "Well my mother sung it when i was about 7 in human years so yeah i know it." That's when sesshomaru came and said "mate your with pup and Inuyasha you know better than to jump on a pregnant woman!" "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY SESSHOMARU I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!" Inuyasha got off of Kagome so she can kill sesshomaru. Sesshomaru started running (by the way Sesshomaru fears woman who are with pup) but kagome jumped on him and start clawing the living shit out of him[giggles] until her dad and mom pulled her off him. "What did he said that pissed you off kagome?" "He said I'm with pup after i just lost one. He is not going to fuck me anymore i hate you. You BASTARD!!!!" That's when Sesshomaru started to cry the first time in 500 years. "Please don't do this I love you so much I thought you wanted this. I guess I was wrong I don't..........." before he could finish kagome locked lips with his to shut him up. Lucky they were in the well house when this happen he was pushed down kagome's beast took over same with sesshomaru's.


	12. The Next Two Months

**_YOU HURT ME SESSHOMARU!!!_**

**_CHAPTER TWELVE: The Next Two Months _**

**_LAST TIME: _**

_"Please don't do this I love you so much I thought you wanted this. I guess I was wrong I don't..........." before he could finish kagome locked lips with his to shut him up. Lucky they were in the well house when this happen he was pushed down kagome's beast took over same with sesshomaru's._

**_THIS TIME:_**

After their little well house game two days ago Kagome is now, one month pregnant with sesshomaru's pups. Kagome look about three months along when she was only one then again all youkai pregnacey do. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were waiting on her hand and foot. "Inuyasha come here now I want my ramen now and Sesshomaru, I want my feet rub now!" So they did what they were told.

**_Next Month:_**

After the first month it was time for shopping for the pup and the pups shower. Well the shower came first. So Kagome invited all of her friends and family members same with Sesshomaru. When the pups' shower began all the friends and family members asked at the same time "Did you pick out any names yet" Kagome said "Yeah, we did the boy will be Katsuo (katsu meaning victory and o meaning hero) and the girl will be Emi (e meaning either blessing, favour or picture combined with mi meaning beautiful). Well what do you guys think about the names?" Then they said at the same time "They are great names."

after the pups' shower Kagome and sesshomaru went shopping for the pups they got clothes bottles and everything else they need.

**_The Last and Birth Month:_**

After everything was done in those two months Kagome thought she could relax until the pain start and she screamed. Sesshomaru came running same with everyone else. What they saw next was a pup in Kagome's arm and another on it way. Inuyasha said "what the heck happen" "did you foget it the final month I'm giving birth NOW OUT INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Just then the next pup came and Sesshomaru caught him the first one was a girl. So little Emi and little Katsuo was born.

to be continued


	13. A new day with Emi and Katsuo

**_YOU HURT ME SESSHOMARU!!_**

**_CHAPTER THIRTEEN: A new day with Katsuo and Emi!!_**

**_(by the way inuyasha sings) _**

_**LAST TIME:** _

_Just then the next pup came and Sesshomaru caught him, the first one was a girl. So little Emi and little Katsuo was born._

**_THIS TIME:_**

After Emi and Katsuo were born Kagome and Sesshomaru were so happy. They won't let them out of their sight even when Inuyasha was holding one of them and souta was holding the other. After Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha "You drop either one of these two I'm going to kill you" Inuyasha took a walk and started sing

{I cannot take this anymore  
Sayin' everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I found bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you say  
You'll find that out anyway

[Just like before]

Everything you say to me  
[Takes me one step closer to the edge]  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breath,  
[Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge,]  
I'm about to break

I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I found bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again

[Just like before]

Everything you say to me  
[Takes me one step closer to the edge,]  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
[Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge,]  
And I'm about to break  
Everything you say to me  
[Takes me one step closer to the edge,]  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
[Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge,]  
And I'm about to!!!!

Break!

(Break, Break, Break, Break, Break, Break-)

Shut up When im talkin to you!  
SHUT UP!  
SHUT UP!  
SHUT UP!  
SHUT UP WHEN IM TALKIN TO YOU!  
SHUT UP!  
SHUT UP!  
SHUT UP!  
SHUT UP!

Im about to break!  
Everything you say to me,  
[Takes me one step closer to the edge,]  
And im about to break!  
I need a little room to breath,  
[Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge,]  
and im about to break!  
Everything you say to me,  
[Takes me one step closer to the edge,]  
and im about to break!  
I need a little room to breath,  
[Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge,]  
AND IM ABOUT TO!!!!!!  
BREAK!}

(the song is One Step Closer. By Linkin park.)

That made Inuyasha feel better to get that it out and went to talk to Kagome.

Tbc........


End file.
